


Interrupted

by spowell Once and Future Series (SPowell)



Series: Once and Future [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Returns, M/M, post ep. 5x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/spowell%20Once%20and%20Future%20Series
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur are going to need a new sofa. And maybe a new lap top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Part of an on-going series.  
> <3 all my readers!

“I watched Claude’s class this afternoon,” Arthur tells Jake over the phone. “There are a few I think could move to the advanced class.”

“Who?” Jake asks, interested.

“Simmons, Tyrell, and Lancaster,” Arthur answers. “It’s difficult with only three in the advanced class. One is always left out when sparring, and you complained that Claude’s class is too large, anyway.”

“I agree,” Jake replies. “I’ll speak with Claude about it.” He pauses. “Arthur, I should be back in another week or so. Would you consider staying on as my assistant? Perhaps if business picks up, I’ll need another instructor soon. Maybe you can help in Claude’s class, too.”

There is no way Arthur will say no to this; he happily agrees.

In the meantime, he continues to help Merlin in _Buy the Book_ and to look for a day job on the internet.

“There’s no hurry, Arthur,” Merlin assures him. “I know you want to stay busy, but you don’t want to take just any job.”

“It seems that everyone now has been to university,” Arthur notes, staring at the screen of the lap top. “Although my tutoring was extensive, I don’t have the papers they want.”

“I can always conjure some up for you,” Merlin says, putting the last bowl into the dishwasher and turning it on. “It would take a little work, though, as the records would have to be on the computer at the university of your choice.”

Arthur is dubious. He doesn’t want to call too much attention to Merlin and his magic.

He shakes his head. “No, I’ll find my niche without that.”

Merlin comes out of the kitchen and leans against the archway leading into the living area. His eyes flash gold, and Arthur suddenly finds himself devoid of clothing.

“Merlin!”

Merlin smiles. “I like you this way, my liege. Naked.” He moves toward the sofa where Arthur sits, cock stirring between his legs at the hungry look on Merlin’s face.

Arthur leans back, stretching out on the cushions, propping his head on his hands.

“Servants are meant to be seen and not heard,” he drawls.

“Was I ever merely seen and not heard?” Merlin asks, pushing the coffee table away and dropping to his knees beside Arthur. “Perhaps if I’d had the proper occupation for my mouth…”

Arthur watches Merlin take him in, inch by inch.

“You…you’re good at this, Merlin. I would have…would have---gods!”

Merlin smiles around his mouthful, obviously pleased at having derailed Arthur’s thoughts. Grasping Arthur’s right leg, Merlin brings it up and around his shoulder, giving him better access. A flash of his eyes and his fingers are properly slick.

Arthur groans, arching his back as Merlin’s fingers wiggle between the cheeks of his arse. He’s distracted by all the delicious sucking and slurping, and as a digit presses against his opening, Arthur’s not sure what to think about it. He’s king…a Pendragon…he…he…

Merlin’s finger slips inside Arthur, and Arthur groans. The feeling of fullness, coupled with Merlin’s hot, wet mouth on him, is phenomenal, and Arthur feels his bollocks tightening. He grasps at the sofa cushions, squeezing his eyes shut against the sight of Merlin sucking on him, lest he spend himself too soon.

Merlin pushes behind Arthur’s balls, and Arthur’s embarrassed at the sound that comes out of his mouth, glad that Merlin thought to give room so as not to scrape Arthur’s cock with his teeth when Arthur involuntarily jerks with pleasure.

When Merlin begins to alternate between the suck of his mouth and the fuck of his finger, Arthur comes unglued. Nevermind that he was once King of Camelot and son of Uther Pendragon, nevermind that he’s never had anything up his arse before this—this is true bliss, and he isn’t going to stop Merlin for anything.

Too soon, Arthur spurts his release into Merlin’s mouth, watching it dribble from wet lips as beautiful as any woman’s. When Merlin pulls off, Arthur grabs him by the collar and yanks him forward, bruising that mouth with a brutal kiss. He can feel how hard Merlin is against his thigh.

“Off…your clothes,” Arthur growls, body slick with the sweat of his exertion at Merlin’s hands.

A mere second later and there’s bare skin beneath Arthur’s eager fingers. Arthur kisses and touches Merlin until he feels himself grow hard again, and Merlin’s a whimpering mess. Arthur moves out from beneath Merlin, deftly mounting him.

“Can you lube yourself?” he thinks to ask, cockhead touching Merlin’s sweet entrance.

“Done,” Merlin breathes and Arthur plows forward, loving the long cry of pleasure that comes from Merlin’s lips. Positioning himself with legs outside Merlin’s, Arthur drives his cock straight downward like a sword.

“A-Arthur!”

Arthur thrusts again. Merlin groans, pushing back at him, face buried in the sofa cushions. Arthur keeps this up at a steady pace, and when he tires, he moves back to his knees and grabs Merlin’s hips, pumping from that angle.

Every time Arthur’s balls hit against Merlin’s, Arthur thinks he’s going to explode; it’s just that good.

“I can’t believe I didn’t have your arse at court,” Arthur breathes, fucking into Merlin again and again.

“I can’t believe I didn’t want you to,” Merlin answers tightly before groaning again. “Or know that I wanted you to…I don’t… know…anymore. Arthur!” He shivers, and Arthur speeds up his thrusting.

“I could have had you over my throne!” Arthur says, swiveling his hips. “I could have had you on the round table!”

A second wind hitting him, Arthur fucks Merlin long after Merlin spends himself on the couch cushions.

Merlin’s sobbing, “So good, so good,” one hand gripping the edge of the coffee table, when there’s a knock at the front door.

“Don’t answer it,” Merlin says, “I’m getting hard again. Please, Arthur…”

Arthur looks down at his cock driving in and out of Merlin, stretching him, and grunts agreement.

The knocking continues.

“Merlin? Are you there? It’s Brandon…I saw your car.”

“Aw, fuck,” Merlin whines.

“Tell him to fuck off,” Arthur says hoarsely, sweat pouring down his face as he continues to plunge in and out. He’s getting close to his second orgasm, and he isn’t stopping now.

“Merlin, I left a book there…I really need it,” Brandon calls through the front door.

“Shit!” Merlin’s panting hard now, and when he wiggles his bum, Arthur’s rhythm staggers and he comes, clutching bruisingly at Merlin’s hips. Merlin quickly follows with a stifled cry.

“Merlin? Are you all right? Shall I break down the door?”

“The bricon half-wit,” Arthur mutters, withdrawing from Merlin’s body.

Merlin almost falls off the sofa, but Arthur catches and steadies him, their heartbeats thrumming against one another.

“Just a moment!” Merlin calls, and Arthur stifles a laugh.

“Shut it,” Merlin smacks Arthur’s arm.

“You sounded like Lady Raithgate from Knightswood when roused for dinner.”

Merlin straightens and grabs his pants from the floor where he’d magicked them, stumbling as he yanks them on.

“Aren’t you going to put on your clothes?” he asks Arthur, pausing at the door. “Arthur!”

Arthur lets out an exasperated breath and grabs his pants. He’s zipping them when Davies walks in, eyes widening at the sight of the room. Merlin’s eyes widen at Arthur, and Arthur quickly throws a cushion over the puddle of come on the sofa, then sits on it.

“So you’ve left a book,” Arthur says, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

“Er, yes,” Brandon answers, gaze running over the coffee table hastily pushed to the side, the lap top where it's fallen to the floor, and the pillows scattered about. “On medieval customs. Merlin, have you seen it by any chance?” He stares at Merlin’s disheveled appearance and wobbly limbs. Arthur thinks with some satisfaction that Merlin definitely looks like a man well-fucked. It’s almost worth Davies getting a look at Merlin’s bare chest. Almost.

“Here it is,” Merlin produces the book.

“Okay, thanks. Sorry to…bother you.” Brandon looks at them both again, and Arthur raises a brow.

“No problem,” Arthur replies easily, “we can always pick up where we left off.”

Behind Davies, Merlin rolls his eyes at Arthur.

As Davies heads for the door, he pauses. “I forgot to mention that my party in September is costume. You’ll have plenty of time to find something before then. You are coming, aren’t you?”

Merlin glances at Arthur, who is still smirking.

“We’ll be there,” Merlin says, letting Brandon out, and laughs at Arthur’s annoyed pout.

 

 

 


End file.
